Brand New World
by Chiyo Azuki
Summary: Sepuluh tahun telah berlalu sejak perang dengan para Quincy. Seireitei mulai bangkit dan memulai awal yang baru, khususnya intuk Juusanbantai Taichou, Kuchiki Rukia. Tapi, di tengah upacara pengangkatannya sebagai Kapten, sebuah gelombang reiatsu besar muncul dan ia merasa familiar dengan reiatsu tersebut Last tribute of Ichiruki. Based on Tarot XXI - The World. RnR :) #EndofArcana


"Kapten Divisi Tigabelas, Kuchiki Rukia!"

Wanita mungil itu melangkah masuk. Rambut sewarna langit malamnya bergoyang saat ia mengangkat kepalanya. Dengan penuh keteguhan hati, ia menjawab panggilan atas dirinya.

"Hadir!"

Upacara Pengangkatan Taichou Divisi Tigabelas pun dimulai. Nanao Ise, menyerahkan sumpah jabatan kepada Sang Soutaichou, Shunsui Kyoraku. Ia membacakan sumpah Gotei 13 kepada Rukia. Semua kapten mengikuti upacara dengan tertib dan khidmat. Kapten Divisi Enam, Kuchiki Byakuya, tersenyum lembut menatap adiknya. Rukia telah tumbuh, Hisana, batinnya.

Pintu terbuka dengan tiba-tiba, mengganggu ketertiban upacara. Semua kapten melihat ke arah pengganggu upacara, tak terkecuali Rukia. Si pengganggu itu berusaha mengatur napas, setelah berlari cukup jauh dari laboratorium Divisi Duabelas ke barak Divisi Satu. Setelah agak tenang, ia pun berdiri tegak di depan Soutaichou.

"Maaf! Aku tak bermaksud mengganggu, tetapi ini dalam kondisi yang darurat! Kami mendeteksi sebuah reiatsu yang besar!"

Semua terkejut. Shunsui yang biasanya tenang pun tak mampu menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya. Namun dengan cepat ia kembali menguasai dirinya. Ia mengangguk pada anak buah Mayuri Kurotsuchi di depannya, "Lanjutkan."

"Reiatsu tersebut serupa dengan reiatsu milik Ychwach sepuluh tahun lalu. Ia muncul dari gerbang Senkaimon sebelah timur. Sekian laporan dari Divisi Duabelas!"

* * *

 **BLEACH By TITE KUBO**

 **This story based on Tarot XXI – The World**

 _Hasil yang Dicapai – Prestasi – Penyelesaian – Kebebasan dan Mengulang Kembali_

* * *

Seorang anak perempuan berusia sekitar lima tahun berlari mendekati dua perempuan lain yang duduk di ujung kafe.

"Okaa-san!" celotehnya riang. Sang Ibu dari gadis cilik itu tersenyum lembut menatap mata amber gadisnya. Rambut yang cokelat karamel, sewarna rambut ibunya. Gadis cilik itu merangkak naik ke kursi dekatnya, dan duduk manis di samping sang ibu.

"Nee, Kaa-san. Aku ingin bermain bersama Akira-chan di sana. Bolehkah? Bolehkah? Boleh ya?" bujuk gadis cilik itu sambil menunjuk stan bermain anak-anak di sudut lain kafe itu.

Sang ibu tersenyum, "Baiklah Chiaki-chan, tapi hati-hati ya!"

Gadis yang disebut Chiaki itu meraih tangan kecil temannya, dan mulai berlari ke stan bermain. Dua ibu muda itu menatap kedua anaknya yang bermain dengan gembira.

"Hei, Orihime. Chiaki sangat mirip denganmu ya. Sedikit sekali bagian yang mirip dengan ayahnya. Dia benar-benar gadis yang imut dan mudah bergaul," ujar wanita yang duduk di seberang Orihime. Orihime tertawa kecil, dan mulai menyedot sedikit jus mangganya.

"Akira-chan juga mirip denganmu, Tatsuki-chan. Lihatlah, hampir semuanya diwariskan darimu," sahut Orihime. Tatsuki mendengus sambil mengaduk jus tomat di hadapannya.

"Untuk penampilan, ya. Tapi tidak dengan sifat. Dia sangat tertutup dan penakut, seperti ayahnya. Aku sampai gemas dibuatnya," gumam Tatsuki geram. Orihime tertawa melihat reaksi sahabatnya. Tatsuki pun tak dapat menahan tawanya, menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

"Sudah sepuluh tahun ya, Orihime," ucap Tatsuki. Orihime terhenyak dari lamunannya, dan tersenyum tipis.

"Ya, sudah sepuluh tahun lamanya. Kurosaki-kun dan Ishida-kun…"

"Tidak pernah kembali," sambung Tatsuki. Orihime tersenyum lemah. Air mukanya menampakkan wajah sendu.

"Hei, hei, kenapa dengan wajahmu itu? Apa kau masih menyukai Ichigo?" goda Tatsuki. Orihime tersipu malu. Ia tertawa canggung, menutupi perasaan malunya.

"Sudahlah, Tatsuki-chan. Kau lupa ya, aku sudah menikah dengan Hiro-kun," balas Orihime sembari menunjukkan cincin polos di jari manis kirinya. Tatsuki tersenyum. Ia tahu, bahwa Orihime tak semudah itu melupakan cinta pertamanya.

"Aku tahu kau tak semudah itu membohongiku, Orihime."

Orihime tertunduk. Tatsuki tidak salah, namun apa yang bisa ia perbuat? Sejak sepuluh tahun lalu, saat peperangan Shinigami dan Quincy berakhir, Ia tak pernah melihat mereka lagi. Mereka menghilang bersama hancurnya Ychwach, dan ia tak sempat mengucapkan kata perpisahan pada Ichigo, atau pun menyatakan cintanya.

Kisah cintanya, mengapa selalu menyedihkan? Waktu itu dengan Ulquiorra. Baru saja ia menyadari perasaan Ulquiorra padanya, pemuda itu berubah menjadi abu. Dan saat Ia kembali menyukai Ichigo, dan berusaha ada di samping Ichigo, yang Ichigo pikirkan hanyalah kekuatannya yang menghilang. Yang ia pikirkan hanyalah ia tak bisa lagi melihat Kuchiki.

Dan saat mereka sudah sangat dekat, Kurosaki pun hilang tanpa jejak.

Ia cukup sedih, namun ia adalah manusia yang punya masa depan. Ia tak bisa terus merenung dan meratapi nasibnya. Orihime mulai bangkit dan melupakan Ichigo. Dan tak lama setelah itu, Ia pun dilamar dengan seorang lelaki yang menjadi bosnya di tempat kerja Orihime. Tak perlu banyak pertimbangan, ia menerima lamaran pria itu.

Sudah sepuluh tahun? Orihime menopang dagunya pada meja. Mengapa aku jadi ingat padanya, ya? Batin Orihime. Ia melempar pandangan pada angkasa yang cerah tanpa awan, menerawang jauh pada langit yang tak terbatas.

* * *

Warga Seireitei berhamburan keluar, berdesakan melihat fenomena yang terjadi. Pandangan mereka terarah pada senkaimon raksasa yang membawa reiatsu luar biasa besar. Para kapten Gotei 13 pun berjalan keluar, termasuk Rukia yang sedang dilantik. Ia bergegas keluar dan menerobos kerumunan warga yang padat. Ia tahu, ini tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin sesuatu yang hilang dapat kembali. Tapi perasaannya mengatakan yang sebaliknya. Reiatsu ini, hawa kehadiran ini, ia sangat tahu milik siapa ini!

Ia terlalu fokus pada pikirannya sampai ia di depan kerumunan orang-orang itu. Manik amethyst-nya membulat saat menangkap bayangan yang familiar baginya.

Haori compang-camping yang dipakainya, kulit kecoklatan, dan yang paling penting adalah rambut jingga yang mencolok. Sosok itu berbalik, dan tersenyum pada Rukia.

"Yo, Rukia," sapanya.

Rukia terdiam di tempat. Tubuhnya kaku, tak dapat ia gerakkan se-senti pun. Tangan itu ingin merengkuhnya, menariknya dalam sebuah dekapan. Kaki itu ingin melangkah, memperkecil jaraknya dengan sosok di depannya. Air mata telah terkumpul di pelupuk matanya.

"Ichigo…" Sebuah nama lolos dari bibirnya. Orang yang disebut namanya tersenyum, menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

"Ya, ini aku, Bodoh."

Rukia tak sanggup menahan diri. Ia berlari sekuat tenaga yang ia miliki. Airmata yang tertahan kini menganak sungai di pipinya. Ia terlalu kuat berlari, dan tanpa sengaja ia tersandung. Saat Ia berusaha bangkit, sosok itu sudah ada dihadapannya, menghalangi cahaya mentari dengan bayangannya. Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya, meraih tangan Rukia untuk bangkit.

Rukia masih terpaku. Ini, bukan mimpi, 'kan? Bukan mimpi yang menyakitkan, yang menghantuinya selama sepuluh tahun. Saat ia tak mampu meraih tangan sahabatnya, dan membiarkannya lenyap tak bersisa. Saat ia teringat, kejadian bertahun-tahun lalu saat ia juga tak mampu menolong orang yang menitipkan hatinya pada Rukia. Dan ia melakukan hal yang sama untuk kedua kalinya.

Ia menatap pria yang memegang tangannya. Suara tangisnya tercekat.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu, ya, Rukia," ujar pria itu.

BUAGH!

Sebuah bogem mentah menghantam dagunya. Pria itu tersungkur, walaupun tak lama ia bangkit lagi. Kini, giliran Rukia yang berdiri disamping tubuh pria itu.

Seluruh masyarakat Seireitei melihat mereka, tak terkecuali para kapten. Renji maju untuk melerai, namun lengannya ditahan seseorang. Ia menoleh, dan mendapati taichou-nya menggeleng. Biarkan, itulah yang Renji tangkap dari pewaris Kuchiki itu.

Ichigo mengusap dagunya yang terkena hantaman Rukia. "Oi, inikah salam pertemuan yang pantas aku dapatkan?! Aku sudah jauh-jauh dan susah payah untuk datang kesini, bahkan mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa kalau aku datang akan berbahaya. Dan kau malah memberiku pukulan?" seru Ichigo jengkel. Ia mengangkat wajahnya, terkejut dengan ekspresi wanita mungil yang memukulnya.

"Bodoh." Kata-kata itu adalah kata yang pertama terlontar dari bibir Rukia.

"Bodoh! Ichigo bodoh! Seenaknya saja kau datang kesini!"

Ichigo terkejut setengah mati dengan reaksi Rukia. Belum sempat ia membalas, sebuah bogem kembali mendarat di pipi kirinya, membuat ia kembali terhempas.

"Bodoh! Sudah sepuluh tahun dan kau baru datang! Sialan!" seru Rukia. Ia mengatakannya sambil menghajar Ichigo habis-habisan. Ichigo tak mengelak dengan serangan membabi buta Rukia, ia menerima semua pukulan dari tangan mungil Rukia.

Ia kembali tersungkur. Rukia berjalan perlahan, dan berhenti tepat di samping Ichigo. Pria itu memejamkan matanya, bersiap menerima pukulan lagi. Tetapi, setelah cukup lama, Rukia tidak juga memukulnya. Rukia malah menjatuhkan tubuhnya, dan berlutut di samping Ichigo.

"Ichigo bodoh… Beraninya kau muncul di hadapanku setelah sepuluh tahun. Setelah semuanya hancur, setelah aku tenggelam dalam rasa bersalahku yang tak mampu menyelamatkanmu. Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku? Apa kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku, hah?!"

Sejenak, ia menghela nafas panjang, mengambil udara yang hampir habis dari paru-parunya. "Kau jahat, Ichigo. Kau bahkan tidak mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Aku, dan semuanya, bahkan Inoue, Chad, dan teman-teman di Gotei 13 telah menganggapmu mati. Dan kau… kau sekarang muncul di hadapan kami. Kau tahu, Ichigo? Aku sangat, aku sangat… bahagia."

Rukia menutup wajahnya yang kusut dengan airmata. Ia tersedu dan memeluk lututnya. Sepasang tangan kekar melingkari pundaknya, dan menariknya dalam pelukan. Tangan itu menepuk kepala Rukia, dan mengelus lembut surai legam itu.

"Maaf."

Rukia tersenyum dalam isak tangisnya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katak, tetapi… dia hidup. Ichigo hidup, dan sekarang ada di depannya, memeluknya. Ia tak mampu menahan kebahagiaan yang membuncah dalam dadanya.

"Syukurlah, Ichigo. Kau selamat."

* * *

Semilir angin menyapu wajah pucat Rukia. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya di sekitar bukit. Bukit ini, bukit yang dahulu sering ia datangi bersama Kaien-dono. Wajahnya ia angkat, untuk menikmati lebih banyak angin yang menerpa pipinya.

"Aku sungguh tidak menyangka reaksimu akan seperti itu, Rukia."

Rukia menoleh pada pria di sampingnya. Pria itu menyeringai dengan mata yang sedikit tertutup. Rukia tersenyum tipis.

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya, Ichigo. Kau mengacaukan Upacara Penobatan Kaptenku, tahu," gurau Rukia. Ichigo menatapnya bingung, lalu terkekeh pelan. Rukia pun tak dapat menahan diri, ia tertawa lepas melihat ekspresi Ichigo yang sangat lucu baginya. Ichigo pun mengikuti Rukia, saat melihat Rukia tertawa ceria.

Saat tawa mereka habis, kesunyian yang janggal menghampiri. Ichigo ataupun Rukia, tidak ada yang memulai percakapan. Pandangan Rukia teralih pada burung yang beterbangan di angkasa, dan suara koakannya. Dan selain itu, tak ada lagi yang mengisi kesunyian selain siulan angin.

"Ehem." Ichigo berdeham. Membuat Rukia kembali menatap pada pria di sampingnya.

Pria berambut oranye itu mengusap lehernya gugup. "Ngomong-ngomong, selamat ya Rukia, atas promosimu. Kau pantas mendapatkannya," gumam Ichigo.

Rukia menunduk, dan tersenyum. "Terima kasih Ichigo."

Wanita bermarga Kuchiki itu menoleh pada Ichigo. Dengan canggung, ia membuka percakapan. "Hei, ceritakan kepadaku, mengapa kau bisa kembali?"

Ichigo terhenyak dari lamunannya saat mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Rukia. Ia menatap langit Seireitei, dan mulai menjawab pertanyaan wanita mungil di sampingnya.

"Aku hampir saja lenyap bersama Ychwach. Tidak heran, karena ia adalah Bapak dari Para Quincy, jadi saat Ia musnah, maka keturunannya juga akan musnah. Ishida dan ayahnya juga. Tetapi, aku beruntung, karena aku masih memliki darah shinigami, jadi aku tak sepenuhnya lenyap. Dan selama ini, aku terjebak di sebuah dunia yang hampa. Lalu Ayah datang menolongku dan membawaku kembali. Aku tidak menyangka, aku telah terjebak selama sepuluh tahun."

Rukia manggut-manggut mendengarkan Ichigo. Ia menerawang pada langit biru Seireitei. "Ya, bagaimana pun itu, aku bersyukur kau kembali, Ichigo."

Ichigo tersenyum lembut. Perlahan, tangannya meraih tangan Rukia. Rukia terkesiap, dan menatap manik amber Ichigo. Ichigo begitu intens menatapnya, membuat Rukia tersipu malu. Ia berusaha menarik tangannya, namun Ichigo malah menariknya lebih dekat.

"Kau tahu Rukia, ada yang ingin aku lakukan saat aku sampai disini," tutur Ichigo.

Rukia menaikkan alisnya, menagih lanjutan kata-kata Ichigo. "Apa itu?"

Ichigo tertawa canggung. Ia menggeser posisi berdirinya, menjauh dari Rukia.

"Aku ingin membangun sebuah awal yang baru. Pindah ke Seireitei, menjalankan tugas sebagai shinigami pengganti, dan mungkin membuat keluarga baru. Dan Rukia, aku baru menyadari bahwa… ya, aku tidak bisa terlalu lama jauh darimu." Tangan kekar Ichigo menyentuh tengkuknya gugup.

Rukia menaikkan alisnya sebelah, "Apa maksudmu?"

Ichigo menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ia menghembuskannya kasar, dan menatap wanita mungil di sampingnya. Ia berlutut, sehingga tingginya dan wanita di depannya menjadi sama.

"Rukia, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Rukia terkesiap. Hening kembali menyusup diantara mereka berdua. Ichigo menunduk, ragu dengan ekspresi Rukia.

"Bodoh, kau ini tidak elit sekali melamarku."

Ichigo terkejut dengan jawaban Rukia. Wanita itu tergelak dan menarik Ichigo dalam pelukan. Pria yang dipeluk hanya terdiam bingung. Jadi apa jawabannya?

Rukia melepas pelukannya dan mengusap airmatanya. "Haori compang-camping, tubuh kurus, wajah kusam, dan kau berlutut di depan seorang Putri Bangsawan. Hei, setidaknya mandi dulu kalau mau melamar wanita."

Rukia melanjutkan tawanya yang tertunda. Pandangan mata amber sendu itu mengarah lurus pada manik violetnya. Sadar bahwa inilah tanda Ichigo sedang serius, Rukia menghentikan tawanya. Dengan lembut, ia mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Aku mau," jawab Rukia.

Ichigo tersentak. Kini, giliran ia yang tertawa terbahak-bahak dan menarik Rukia dalam pelukan. Dunia bagai berputar di sekitar mereka. Sepasang muda-mudi itu pun berhenti, saat tubuh mereka menyentuh hamparan rumput bukit yang empuk. Wajah pemuda itu kini sama cerahnya dengan rambutnya.

"Arigatou, Rukia."

"Panggil aku Kuchiki-taichou."

Ichigo tertawa kecil. "Baiklah, akan kuubah menjadi Kurosaki-taichou. Agar orang tidak bingung membedakanmu dengan Byakuya," ujar Ichigo.

Rukia mengangguk. Perlahan, wajahnya mendekat pada Ichigo. Sangat dekat. Merasa mendapat kesempatan langka, Ichigo berusaha menarik wajah Rukia untuk menciumnya. Namun secepat mungkin Rukia menghindar.

"Jangan harap kau dapat ciuman setelah menghancurkan hari baikkku, Bodoh."

Pria bersurai jingga itu melengos. Ia bangkit dan duduk. Saat ia menoleh, ia mendapati wajah cantik Rukia yang terkena sinar mentari senja yang hangat. Ichigo tersenyum, dan bersama wanita yang akan mendampingi hidupnya, menatap matahari yang mulai sembunyi.

Senada dengan mentari yang terbenam di ufuk barat sana, maka kisah kelam mereka di masa lalu pun tenggelam. Mereka tinggal menunggu mentari tersebut terbit esok harinya, bersama harapan dan kehidupan yang baru.

 **THE END – 2,073 words.**

* * *

SELESAI! akhirnya selesai juga ini fic. Ini adalah alternate ending dari Bleach versi saya. Ya, bleach berakhir dua hari lagi, dan saya ga kuat ngadepin kenyataan kalo misalnya Ichiruki ga jadi canon T^T ga kuaaattt. Jadi lahirlah ini, fanfic nista hasil khayalan author tentang endingnya Bleach. Ah, dan fanfic ini saya dedikasikan untuk ichiruki shippers dimana pun, dan saya ikutkan di event saya yang pertama (dan mungkin terakhir?) #EndofArcana. Saya ga ngarep apa-apa, saya cuma pengen buat fanfic ini sebagai last tribute saya buat fandom Ichiruki. Mau canon atau ngga, saya tetap Ichiruki shippers sejati yang cinta ama pair ini selamanya. #tsaaahhh

Arigatou semua senpai yang udah ngedukung! Maaf kalo ada OOC, typo yang lolos, diksi yang miskin, atau deskripsi yang kurang, dan ending yang ancur ini T^T

Dan terima kasih kepada lagu-lagu ini:

Ayame – Brand New World

Aimer – Re:pray

Aimer – Re:far

Aimer – Kyoukara Omoide

Stereo Dive Foundation - Daisy

Galileo Galilei – Arashi no Atode

Galileo Galilei – Aoi Shiori

Aimer – Kimi wo Matsu

Miura Daichi – It's the Right Time

Amazarashi – Kisestsu wa Tsugitsugi Shindeiku

Dan lagu lainnya.

Ini adalah lagu-lagu yang ngebangun mood saya buat nulis. Recommended banget lah buat para pemburu OST Anime. Dengerin sambil baca juga boleh, hehe.

Baiklah, akhir kata, saya Chiyo Azuki (Ichikia) undur diri. Semoga bisa ketemu lagi dengan ff ichiruki lainnya, dan semoga ichiruki canon T^T. Arigatou Gozaimashitaaaaa!


End file.
